Random generation events serve as the basis for various industrial, entertainment, and gaming applications. For example, various well-known types of “online” lottery games allow a player to select one or more groups of numbers, symbols, and the like, from a defined set in the hopes of matching a group of the numbers or symbols randomly generated by the gaming administrator. For example, lottery games referred to as “Pick-3” are offered in which a player selects three numbers to match identically with a set of three numbers randomly generated by the gaming administrator at a later drawing time. Modifications and versions of this game are well known.
The probability of a particular outcome of the random generation event can be mathematically determined as a function of the total number of objects in the field and the number of randomly generated objects to be matched, and forms the basis for the parameters of any manner of probability based application, such as an online lottery game. For example, a typical lottery game is a probability based game wherein a set of numbers or other indicia selected by a player from a field of numbers are compared to a set that is randomly generated by the gaming administration from the same field to determine if the player's numbers or indicia match those in the randomly generated set. The payout for such games is typically a function of the probability of a winning play. Generally, the size of the payout for a winning play must be balanced with the probability of winning, or the quantity of numbers the player must match to produce a winning outcome. For example, when a large prize is offered, the game generally requires the player to match more numbers, as compared to a lower prize that may require a player to match only a few numbers. The games with higher prizes, however, typically produce few winners and, thus, may cause players to lose interest in the game. If the gaming administrator wishes to increase the probability of winning to produce winners more frequently by reducing the quantity of numbers a player must match for a winning outcome, the prize amount for a winning outcome is also reduced accordingly. The lower prize amount may also cause players to lose interest in the game.
Conventional online probability games thus have inherent payout fluctuations that are a factor of probabilities of winning that must be carefully considered and juggled by the gaming authority.
Instant win games are also well known and quite popular in the lottery industry. Typical instant win games are embodied by scratch-off tickets wherein the player purchases a ticket and removes an opaque security layer from the play area to instantly determine if the ticket is a winner based on any manner of game configuration. Whether or not the ticket is a winner, and the prize payout, are predetermined events. The probability of winning in an instant-win game is typically much higher than with online games, which is attractive to certain individuals. The abundance of smaller prizes is, however, unattractive to other types of players. Instant scratch-off games are desirable to the gaming authority in that the winning probability and payout percentage are predetermined and carefully managed to achieve a desired payout percentage for a particular game.
The present invention relates to a system and method of probability management that has particular usefulness in the lottery industry in that it provides for an online probability based lottery game that incorporates the probability management and payout structure benefits of instant win games.